Midnight with You
by dracoizumi
Summary: Jyou gets a phonecall from Koushiro late at night and some suprising things are revealed. Rated R for alot of sexual reference.JYOUSHIRO This story contains yaoi (mm relationships) plzz r&r! one-shot!


Disclaimer: Heyy everyone! Again, I do not own digimon, or any of the characters, as much as I'd like to, I don't. I haven't written a Digimon fic in a while so I decided to do a one-shot based on a Dir en grey fic I read. My first one I read of that band, and it was funny, so I wanted to write one like it. This is shounen-ai/ yaoi fanfic! Which means m/m situations, if you do not like that type of stuff, then please leave. Its from Jyous POV by the way! If this fic isn't good I'm sorry, It is slightly OOC, Iknow, but I tried. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Midnight with You**

Jyou lay in his bed and arched his back, his breathing pace picking up. One hand had just slipped into his boxers and was rubbing his hardened cock softly. (_A/N:This is way off from something I'd normally write...)_He looked over at his desk were his computer and pictures were set up. On the wall there were pictures of him and the other digidestend' from over the summer. He remembered how fun the past summer had been. It had been warm temperatures and everyone had alot of fun hanging out together, even Ken and Daisuke were getting along. He glanced at a recent picture of him with his arms wrapped around his best friend. The red head had such a big smile on his face, the best picture Jyou had of him. He started to stroke faster, fantasising about his crush. Jyou had been only lying there for what seemed like a second before he heard the sound of a telephone. _'Shit, its..its almost midnight, who could be calling at this hour?'_ he thought to himself. He pulled his hand out of his boxers and picked up the phone, being the only one awake in the house.. He held it to his ear, and took a large breath.

"Moshi moshi" Jyou said into the reciever.

"Hey Jyou! You awake? It's me." replied the voice on the other end.

Jyou smiled to himself, worrying it might show in his voice a little too much. "Hey Koushiro, what's up? You do realize your calling at about midnight, right?"

"Ya I knew, I just couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you." replied the younger boy. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, don't worry, I was awake. I was, uhh..." Jyou looked downwars at the buldge in his pants, he felt blush creep up on his face. "Doing something..."

"Oh, I see. Am I distubing you? I can call back tommorow if you want, I'm just bored and needed someone to talk to." Koushiro asked in a panic.

"Uh, no, don't go. I'm actually happy that you called. I am pretty lonely myself." Jyou said lowering his hand back down towards his boxers.

"Jyou?" the younger boy asked slowly. "Have you ever thought you loved someone, and thought you could never possibly be with them?" he continued nervously, trying not to show in in his voice, although Jyou still heard it.

"Umm... Why do you ask? Well I do have my eye on someone right now, and I do think that it would never be possible but.." the blue hairded boy responded, slipping his hand into his boxers, lightly rubbing his cock once again, looking back up at the picture of him and Koushiro._ 'I shouldn't be doing this while I'm talking to him, It doesn't seem right, but why does it feel so good?_' he thought to himself.

"Ooo really? Could you tell me who it is?" asked a hopeful red head.

"Er... I don't know, it's kind of a secret, no one knows that I even like someone, except for you." Jyou stroked himself harder as he said this, causing himself to moan into the telephone, and quickly slapping his hand over he mouth. "Ohhm...shit!" he felt his heard skip a beat and he sank down on his bed, realizing what had just happened.

"Jyou? Are you okay?" Jyou heard Koushiro say questionally. "What are you doing, exactly... Common you know I won't bother you about it, I'm your best friend!"

"I don't know. I think you may be startled, but if you must know." Jyou started. "Before you called I was, um, "realiving my stress" he continued, trying not to show to much that he was embarrassed by the fact he had been caught. He waited eagerly for the others reply.

Koushiro chucked. "Well, well, is midnight really the best time to do that?"

"Well yes, thats the only time I ever get privacy in this house, I mean when do you normally do it? Oh, and what did you want to talk about anyways?" Jyou asked, trying not to sound eager about the first question.

"Well pretty much whenever, before I go to sleep makes me sleep better but..." Koushiro stated. "I just wanted to talk to you, nothing really important, I am just lonely, do you want me to leave so you can continue, or do you not mind if I'm still on the phone."

Jyou could hear the unsureness of the question Koushiro had just asked, but this just made him harder. He continued fantasising about the boy on the other end, rubbing his shaft faster and slightly harder. Trying to ask a question, he moaned again. "So how have you, ohhrm, been? Err. sorry."

Koushirogiggled again. "Kind of lonely, but I've been better since I started talking with you." the younger boy replied sighing deeply. After that it got quiet for a minute. All that could be heard is light breathing from Jyou.

Jyou started to pick up the pace, feeling hornier that Koushiro wanted to be on the phone while he was masterbating. _'No, he doesn't want to be here, he just doesn't mind, or is being nice, I mean we are very close friends.'_ he was thinking to himself. Just then Jyou heard a loud breath coming from the other end of the line. _'Could he be? No, I'm probably over exaggurating'_

"Kou?Jyou asked confusedly trying to not sound excited. "What are, your not, I mean, well, what are you doing?"

"Umm, well, you know, I do need to sleep and, well, you made me this way!" Koushiro finally spat out. After realizing what he had just admitted he tried to cover himself up."Wait, I mean, oh boy..."

Jyou laughed. "It's okay Kou, I'm not going to stop you." Then it hit Jyou what Koushiro was saying. _'Is he, getting off, listening to... me?'_ his mind was racing with excitment and his heart started to beat faster. He started to rub the tip of his cock and moaned again in pure pleasure become closer to climax as he heard Koushiro moan into the reciever. "So, is there anyone that you have your eyes on? You seem to be popular at school." he asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Umm, well I guess you could say that, it doesn't seem right for me to though, he doesn't seem to be showing that he's intrested in my that way." Koushiro just froze, he realized he had just revealed one of the biggest secrets he had to his best friend that he had kept from him for months now.

"He?" Jyou asked amused.

"Shit, I mean, uhh, this really isn't my day is it? Please don't hate me for it, I'm still your best friend..." the small boy replied.

Jyou was shocked, Koushiro was in love with a boy, and was masterbating because he turned Kou on by jacking off himself. He didn't know how he was supposed to react, this meant he had a chance with the boy, didn't it? He realized he should tell the him something aswell, just to make him feel better about all of this.

"It's okay, I understand, and I will definitely not hate you, I never will. As a matter of fact, I- I'm you know, uh, gay... too..." he said trying to spit his secret out. Then it became silent, he was waiting for his crushes response to all of this. It was only quiet for a few moments though before Koushiro piped up.

"Prodigious" Koushiro finally said. "I never thought of you to be, gay, I mean I know you haven't shown much intrest in any girls lately, but, I thought you always had that thing for Mimi. I thought was the only gay digidestend, and I would have to hide that forever. You don't understand how happy I am to hear that from you." he replied happily. "Actually, you have been suprising me alot lately, espessially tonight, first the masturbating on the phone, allowing me to stay, being gay... That's not a bad thing though, it's just different."

Jyou smiled to himself, looking over at his computer desk at the picture of his arms around the red head once more. They looked so happy together, Jyou just wished he was hear with him, doing the things to him that he pictured him doing in his mind as he was stroking himself. He was rarly like this, but when he was, he became really into it, and was actually quiet shocked about Koushiro too, he never seems to act like this. "Well you have been full of suprises tonight too, including the fact I turned you on!" Jyou laughed represing a moan. He couldn't take it anymore, he was bursting, he was acheing so bad, he needed release.

"Well, that makes sence for being gay though, doesn't it?" he moaned loudly into phone for about the seventh time that night. "Jyou, I think I'm going to.." Koushiro whisperd.

Jyou thought for a moment before speaking, trying to get he words straightened, but they still didn't come out right. "Wait, can I, with you? I mean, would you?" He couldnt belive he actually got the nerve to ask that, he wasn't acting like himself at all, when he became horny, he couldn't control himself, especially since this already seemed like a dream. He needed release so bad, Koushiro was making him ache, the only way it could've been better is if he has been there with him.

"Uh, um, sure, is this normal for us to do? I mean do you think Yamato and Taichi have done anything like this?" he could hear Koushiro moving around on his bed as he said this.

"Them? You never know, Oh, Koushiro, I'm" Jyou was cut off my a loud moan as he heard the other boy begin to climax, causing him to aswell. Jyou arched his back and moan loudly, calling Koushiro's name in his pillow. His seed squirted out onto his boxers and his sheet, he was breathing very heavily and he swore he heard Koushiro muffle his name, just as he had done. _'Oh great, now I definitely know I've lost it.'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, that was, an experience!" Koushiro finally said, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "We are both not ourselves much tonight are we? Well I guess that's a good thing once in a while, you get more out of it."

"Yes, I guess so. And yes that as definitely an experience. I can't believe we just did that, I would have _never_ thought about doing that." Jyou breathed, calming down, back to his normal self. "Kou, I need to tell you domething, if I don't say it tonight, I don' think I will ever have the courage to, so" Jyou was cut off my Koushiro speaking over him.

"Wait Jyou, I think what I have to say is more important. Jyou, the whole original reason that I called you is because I had to tell you something. I didn't acutally have the courage before to say it, but I guess when I'm horny I'd do the stupidest things. I think I should say this now before I get my common sence back, telling me not to. Please don't say anything until I get this out." Koushiro started, talking calmly, sounding like he was trying to cover up that he was nervous. "You know I love you Jyou, we have been friends for a long time, and you know I love you. The last few months though, I have been realizing I have a stronger love for you then just friendship. I want to be with you, and I know you probably won't feel the same way, but I had to tell you. I've heard it's not healthy to do things like that. Please don't hate me, I still want to be your best friend, and I never want to loose that." he sighed softly.

Jyou had felt as if his heart had stopped. He couldn't belive what he was hearing, was Koushiro, his best friend, the one who he was in love with, saying he loved him? He was about say the very exact speech, but the younger boy happened to get to it first. He couldn't belive it, he was in utter shock. " Koushiro Izumi, I want you to know that I have always been your friend, and I always will be, but..." Jyou stopped for a moment, he heard a sad sigh from Koushiro. 'Does he think I'm going to turn him down?' "Kou, don't cry, I love you more then anything, and I want to be with you too. I want to be your boyfriend and take care of you."

"Really?" Said a very excited Koushiro. " I never thought you'd feel the same, wow, this has got to be the best night ever, I don't regret anything I've said anymore. I wish you were here, it would be cool if I could say it to your face." he said with excitement in his voice.

"Well that can be arranged. First thing tommorw I will come over. I could take another picture of us then, I only have one of the both of us together, and I need more pictures of you so I'm not lonely at night." Jyou told his new lover. "First though, I think we should get some sleep, and I need to clean up this mess I made, well it -is- parcially your fault for being so gorgeous that your the only thing I can think about." he said looking down at his cum filled sheet and boxers. "Talk to you tommorw then?"

"Ya, I need to clean up too, See you tommorw. Oyasumi, Aishiteru, Jyou-san." said a sleepy Koushiro through a yawn.

"Oyasumi, my Koushiro-kun." whisperd Jyou as he hung up the phone. He looked out his window and sighed, he couldn't belive Koushiro was his new and only lover. "Your my one and only Koushiro, Ai shiteru." he said outloud before drifting off to sleep, not worrying about cleaning up his mess, he'll worry about that in the morning...

_Oyasumi- Goodnight  
Aishiteru- I love you_

A/N: Well there we go, my new one-shot. Hope you like it, it's probably not my best work, but its the one I've probably done in the shortest time. It also turned out longer then I expected which is good. Well gooday one and all! Please r&r, I need to know what you think!


End file.
